The Extraordinary Life of Harlequin Potter
by Dragonsgirl16
Summary: Magical Spirits are the entities that give life to all things magical, they hold a power unknown to all but a few. Harlequin Potter is no exception to this, except she is favoured by the Spirits and, in a moment of chaos, they give her an opportunity truly extraordinary. Harlequin begins a new life altogether different to one fate had in mind. (Pairing undecided for now)
1. Prologue

A/N: Shame on me, I started a new story, but I have written the next chapters to my other stories and they will be posted soon. This idea came to me this morning and well I couldn't resist writing it. I've been really into Fairy Tail at the moment, which is strange because at first I didn't like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Enjoy~

* * *

Sometimes the most extraordinary things happen to people. Though the term extraordinary could be used to describe an infinite number of things. For example, when Mrs Davies was told she would never have a baby due to complications in the womb, she was distraught as was her husband but two years later she gave birth to healthy baby boy. That was an extraordinary miracle. When Sophie, a four year old girl, got lost in the busy streets of London and fell into the Thames but managed to survive and find her way home again. That was an extraordinary miracle. Do you see now? Even the little things like finding a lost pencil, that had once upon a time been a favourite, can be extraordinary. The one thing the majority of the people forget is that the littlest things like finding lost property or remembering something that had been forgotten, are extraordinary miracles too. These little things are overlooked because they are not as joyful as new life, or surviving an ordeal, but they are just as important. Yes, it is safe to say that extraordinary things happen to everyone.

Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four Privet Drive were proud to say they were in fact very normal and nothing extraordinary happened to them, or at least if it did they ignored it. Vernon Dursley was a business man, he worked for some rather insignificant company called Grunnings, he was overweight and so many chins that constantly wobbled when he moved, he had blond hair and a blond moustache that looked rather out of place on his well-rounded face. His wife, Petunia Dursley, was his complete opposite in looks as she was rather thin, almost unhealthily so, with a long neck that was perfect for peering over the fence to spy on neighbours. She had a stern, horse-like quality to her face that made her rather unattractive. She was a housewife, she stayed at home looking after their son Dudley, who took after his father, whilst keeping up with the latest gossip.

They were the epitome of normal. They were always in bed before ten pm, awake at six am, they ate at exactly the same time, watched the same TV shows, read the same daily newspaper, talked about the normal things married couples talked about. It was a routine of normalness and, if you ask my opinion, completely and utterly boring. But luckily the lives of Mr and Mrs Dursley are not the main characters of this story, though they take centre stage in the beginning.

Then who is the main character do you ask?

Well it's the girl-who-lived of course.

What's that? You don't know who that is?

My, aren't you behind on the times. Forgive me for not noticing your ignorance of the girl, I shall explain swiftly.

The girl-who-lived is, to put it simply, the ghost child of number four Privet Drive. Of course she isn't actually a ghost, but the residence of the house and the whole neighbourhood ignore her like she was Casper himself. When she had arrived on Petunia Dursley's door step nine years ago she had given the woman a scare. See, the tiny child with her long ebony coloured hair and vivid green eyes was very extraordinary. She has been gifted with magical powers. But her powers transcend the normality of the wizarding community, for she is the chosen child who is loved by the entities known only as the Magical Spirits.

What are the Magical Spirits?

I'm sure that is what you want to ask, but I'm afraid I will ruin the story if I jump ahead and tell you out right. So I will give a small piece of information on them. The Magical Spirits are the ones who grant magical children their powers. Surely you didn't think Muggleborns were just randomly gifted with magic? No matter, at least now you know differently.

The girl-who-lived, whose real name is Harlequin Lily Potter, is special in that the Magical Spirits nurtured her soul and gave her their love. They watched her grow in the womb of her mother and saw her destiny, fearing for her life they granted her a unique ability. It was an ability none had seen since the days of Merlin, the ability to use the Spirits power in its rawest and most powerful form. At nine years old, Harlequin had already understood her powers and had begun taking measures to control them.

She had learned fast not to mention her abnormality to her aunt and uncle, or else she would punished. They weren't overly harsh, she would be made to starve for a day or two, only being allowed water to drink, or she would have to do more chores. One time her uncle hit her but that was the worst of it. She knew others had it much worse, especially girls. Her old friend Tia had been removed from school and relocated because they found out she had been sexually abused by her dad. Now Harlequin didn't fully understand what Tia meant when she explained what her dad did to her during playtime, but instinctually she knew it was wrong, so she had told their teacher. But the fact remains, she could have it a lot worse then what she does. Wearing Dudley's old clothes and sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs was nothing compared to what Tia went through.

However, once she was actively aware of her magic she began to meditate so she had better control over it. Her aunt had found out about it and once Harlequin explained, the older women removed a few of her chores so she had more time to practise. Petunia didn't want anyone to find out about Harlequin's strangeness, and if keeping that secret meant allowing the girl to meditate she was more than happy to do it.

The girl was the epitome of her sister, Lily, who had been graced with both magical powers and stunning looks. Even as a child Harlequin had her mother's unnatural beauty, those stunning green eyes that peered into your soul, pale complexion and blood red lips, her long silky ebony hair that reached her waist. No matter how many times Petunia cut it, it remained at her waist. More than once Petunia had caught Vernon staring at the girl and it worried her. Harlequin may be as unnatural as it comes, but she was her sister's daughter in the end. Even though she was only nine years old, she was far prettier than Petunia could ever be and the older woman knew it was a problem.

She didn't blame the girl, so much as she blamed the circumstances. If Lily had never had magic, never met James Potter, then all of this could been avoided. She hated magic, hated that she didn't possess any and that it tore her and Lily's relationship apart. She hated the thought that this beautiful little girl believed she hated her. There was little she could do, she had made her bed a long time ago and now there was little left to do but lay in it. Harlequin remained oblivious to Vernon's ever lingering gaze, but Petunia wasn't and she that one day her husband would act upon his thoughts. Thoughts that Petunia didn't wish to linger on.

That day came far too soon.

Vernon had gotten a promotion and to celebrate he went out and got drunk, he came home intoxicated but you wouldn't be able to tell if you were a neighbour peering out the window. It wasn't until the door had closed that he began to act differently, Petunia felt only trepidation fill her as he inquired as to where Harlequin was. She watched him stumble upstairs after the girl, fully intending to pretend what was going to happen wouldn't. She turned back to the kitchen and continued chopping onions. Until an image popped into her head that wouldn't budge from her mind. Her sister at nine years old, playing on the swings and laughing while Petunia pushed her. Her long flowing red hair, dancing in the breeze as though it were alive, her green eyes alight with wonder and happiness. It was the first time she felt envious of her sister.

She heard a cry from upstairs and a thump and she just knew Vernon had hit the girl. Her grip on the knife tightened and she closed her eyes, her sister filling her vision, before they opened again with determination. She left the knife on the counter, walking towards the stairs only hesitating a second before running up them. She opened the door to Dudley's second bedroom and found her husband bent over Harlequin who was kicking and punching, pleads and sobs leaving her mouth. Vernon raised his hand to punch her and before she was aware of she was doing, Petunia stopped him.

"She's just a child," she had whispered to him, but it fell on deaf ears. Vernon tore his arm out of her grasp and shoved her back, the words she had whispered to him echoing around her head and she saw what Harlequin truly was. She was just a child who craved love and acceptance, an intelligent child who had been denied because Petunia was jealous. She didn't notice when she picked up one of Dudley's broken toys, nor when she smashed it over Vernon's head. She was only brought back to awareness when she felt huge meaty hands wrap around her throat.

Vernon had knocked her to the ground and was slowly choking her, she had only enough time to tell Harlequin to run before her breath was taken from her. She saw her husband, drunk and angry and knew she could have done a lot better if only she had tried. If only she had tried harder, tried not to be so normal and opened her mind to the extraordinary. It was green eyes that filled her vision, Lily's green eyes and red hair. Her sister appeared and, smiling, held out her hand. Petunia knew in that moment that if she took her sister's hand she would be dead, but somehow that didn't matter. She wasn't afraid, in fact she was happy because the smile on Lily's face spoke only of love and forgiveness. Petunia placed her hand in Lily's and together they left for the realm of dead, knowing that Harlequin had safely escaped the nightmare that was the inside of number four Privet Drive.

And this is where our story truly begins, for the events of that night changed everything. Petunia's sudden defence of the girl and consequent death changed the course of fate. Vernon Dursley was arrested, Dudley was put into foster care but Harlequin Potter was never found again. Of course the residents of Privet Drive all assumed Vernon killed the girl, their story had become somewhat of legend and, if nothing else, it gave the neighbours something to talk about at dinner parties.

But Harlequin was not dead, she had fled the house at her aunt's command, leaving the woman knowing what would happen to her. But there was nothing she could do to help, she was a child and her uncle was way too big. Her magic was unpredictable at best. All she could do was run and pray that everything would be alright. It took her a few hours of running to realise she was lost and hopelessly alone, but by then the Magical Spirits had formed a plan. In the chaos that ensued when Fate had lost her control over Petunia they managed to form a solid connection between the worlds, Harlequin's fate was no longer entwined with Voldemort's, the Dark Lord would never return the Magical Spirits would see to that now they could connect to the world. Instead of allowing the girl to die alone, for that is surely what would happen to lost little girl in big wide world, they drew her a path to another world.

A world where magic was known throughout the lands and was a part of everyday life. Where those who could use magic banded together to form guilds. But of course Harlequin didn't know this yet, and it wouldn't be for many years that she would enter a guild hall. The path the Spirits had created was partially unstable, so they didn't know where Harlequin would end up once she entered the new world. But they did manage one thing, to gift her with the knowledge she would need to use her magic, because no one in this new world had her skills.

So it was, at nine years old, Harlequin experienced something rather extraordinary when she awoke the following morning. The path she had taken had led her to Tenrou Island and into the path of a strange ghost girl named Mavis. And thus began the tale of the extraordinary life of Harlequin Potter.

* * *

A/N: So a little tense for a prologue no? But it kinda wrote itself that way. I named my fem Harry Harlequin in this because it's a shade of green (according to Wiki) and I wasn't feeling particularly creative in my name choices today.

I'm unsure what the pairing will be for now... Maybe Gray... or Laxus... Or Loke... I kinda like those three. I like Gajeel too, but I love the idea of him and Levy far too much to ship him with anyone else. What do you think?

Please Review.


	2. Magical Spirits

A/N: Coursework has been done and over with, now all that's left is to prepare for my exam but... I got distracted by watching Fairy Tail and then I was inspired to write the next three chapters of this story... so much for studying.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy~

* * *

It wasn't until the second day that Harlequin met Mavis, but it was safe to say they were both surprised to meet the other. The first day Harlequin spent exploring, though she never strayed too far from the place she woke up in, afraid she would get lost if she did. Oddly enough it never occurred to her that she should be afraid, not even when Mavis appeared before her. She'd never met a ghost before, only catching the odd episode of Casper the Friendly Ghost on TV while doing chores. Mavis looked nothing like Casper, she looked more like Harlequin imagined a ghost to look.

"How did you get here?" Mavis asked Harlequin, she knew the girl didn't have the guild mark and there hadn't been any ships near the island to drop her off. No one outside of Fairy Tail knew of Tenrou Island. The girl had magic, Mavis could sense it, powerful magic that not even she understood. It was different to the magic she had seen before.

"I don't know," she replied, her hands automatically pulling on the ends of her hair in a nervous habit, "I was running from my uncle, he wanted to do bad things to me. I got lost and fell asleep, when I woke up I was here."

"That's strange," a thoughtful expression grew on Mavis' face, she caught the hidden meaning behind the bad things her uncle wanted to do. It sickened her to think that an adult would do such a thing to an innocent child. But what fascinated her more was how the child got here. "Where are you from?"

"Surrey, England." Harlequin told her proudly, they had been studying maps in her class recently and she knew exactly where England was on one, as well as other countries.

"I've never heard of it," Mavis told her, immediately regretting it after the panicked expression that appeared on the girl's face. "You're on Tenrou Island, Earthland."

"Earthland?" her nose crinkled in confusion, "but there no such thing as an Earthland, it's just Earth."

It took a few days for them to figure out what truly happened, that Harlequin was from another world and had gotten to Tenrou Island by the use of magic. Mavis had told the girl that she was free to wonder around the island and practise the magic she held, she was even given the title of honorary Fairy Tail member, not that she fully understood what a guild was.

Her magic was something she found confusing, she wasn't the only one either Mavis was as perplexed by it she was. It responded to her emotions when they ran high, but other than that she just couldn't tap into her magic. She had been gifted the knowledge of spells, rituals, and potions by the Magical Spirits, along with the knowledge of the entities, but it was useless if she couldn't actually perform them. Mavis couldn't do much for her, what with her being a ghost, but she suggested meditating as a way to get in touch with her magic. But Harlequin was way too impatient to do it long enough for it to be effective.

But she sat on a rock in front of the waterfall every day, but she'd be lucky if she did a full half hour of meditation. Mavis tried her best to help the girl, giving her ideas such as levitating a pebble and gradually moving up from there. While those exercises did work, it was painfully slow and boring to the nine year old girl. That's not to say she didn't improve, with much concentration and effort she finally got the pebble to levitate, but even then she wasn't allowed to move on. Not until she could do it with ease.

She didn't move far away from Mavis' grave once the blonde showed it to her, the furthest she went was the waterfall. Tenrou Island was full of predators like wolves and in her current state she was defenceless. Her magic was far too unpredictable to rely on it coming to aid like that. She didn't want to risk the chance of facing a wolf or worse and dying. She was brave but she wasn't stupid.

She began to see the benefits of meditating in the months that passed, it calmed her magic and soul and allowed her to feel her magic thrumming through her body. Needless to say once she began to feel her magic she gained better control over it and quickly advanced in her lessons. Until she was levitating things twice her size, she found that if she tried anything too heavy she didn't have the stamina to lift it. So Mavis began showing her exercises that would build up her stamina.

Her routine began at sunrise where she would meditate, train her magic, train her stamina and end the day with meditation again. Of course she paused for food, eating fruits, fish and the occasional rabbit. As her magic grew she found herself able to manipulate it more, the spells coming easier to her, she liked blowing things up with her magic the most. Her first shot at transfiguration came when her clothes got too torn to be worn anymore, it took her a few times to get it right, but when she did she was overjoyed by it. Finally she had clothes that actually fit her.

Her Spirit Magic was something she didn't touch for a long while, for starters she didn't know how to but she was also hesitant to try. She knew what power did to people and according the knowledge she had received, her Spirit Magic was epitome of all things powerful. Power made people corrupt and she didn't want to become corrupt. But Mavis had faith in her, believing her pure heart wouldn't be so easily tainted. It took a lot of persuasion on Mavis' part which finally paid off on the eve of Harlequin's thirteenth birthday.

She was meditating, but there was nothing out of the ordinary in that for it was part of her routine. But recently, once she retreated within herself she felt a pull, she knew instantly what it had been. Her other magic was trying to commune with her but she hadn't allowed it to enter her mind space. Its pulls got more insistent but she ignored them each time regardless, but not tonight, she would finally face her fears. She would control this part of her too, because that was it was, the Spirit Magic was a part of and to deny it would be to deny herself. She would no longer be afraid.

As soon as she opened the door to the Spirit Magic it flooded her senses, caressing her and filling her with a light feeling. She could see six distinct entities, though their forms were blurred and indistinct aside from their colours.

"Finally," the red entity spoke, "I mean c'mon how long were you planning on making us wait?"

"Calm yourself, it is clear she was afraid of us," the black one said.

"It matters not now, for she is ready for us," the white one responded.

"We have been waiting a long time though," the blue one spoke in annoyance.

"Don't forget me! I wanted to talk to her the most!" The grey one said.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Harlequin," The green one said after a moment's pause.

"I… er…" Harlequin was completely blown away by the Spirits, they were the opposite of what she was expecting.

"It seems introductions are in order," the green one said after noting Harlequin's baffled expression, "I am Earth."

"Fire!" Said the red one, "I'm the best!"

"Hardly," the blue one spoke, "I'm Water."

"Air! I'm Air!" The grey one told her.

"I am light," the white one went next.

"Dark," the black on spoke last.

"It… It's a pleasure to meet you all," Harlequin told them, still trying to get over their bold personalities. Their lack of appearance certainly didn't matter in light of their temperaments. "I'm Harlequin."

"We know that!" Fire told her happily. "We've been watching you, but not in a pervy way, I mean we all stopped paying attention when you showered and stuff."

"That is enough Fire! We are here to discuss more important things," Dark said, clearly irritated.

"We must explain our powers to you Harlequin, and how you will be able to wield them." Light began softly, "you already know we are the powers that have been bestowed upon you by the Magical Spirits."

"As I told you earlier, I am Earth and have the power over that element, I can create a desert just as quickly as I can create a rainforest." Earth told her and Harlequin imagined he was smiling at her, "the others have similar powers that correspond with their element."

"No! I wanna explain this bit!" Fire and Air shouted simultaneously.

"Shut it the both of you, Earth is better at explaining things," Water snapped.

"Our powers are a branch of Nature, therefore you are already on the fast track to mastering our powers by your daily meditation. To receive our powers fully you need to immerse yourself in each of our elements. Luckily for you, you're on an island that has remained untouched by man so you will have a pure stream of each of our elements."

"How will I know I've mastered them?"

"It's simple really," Fire said, an over confident tone to his voice, "you will be given a new form. It's sort of like the Requip Magic or Take Over Magic that some are gifted with in Earthland, you will have special abilities and be granted our powers. With each element you master, you're form will shift to accommodate the change in power level."

"Fire is correct, though our powers can be used in different ways, Earth can be used as a defensive or offensive power."

"Mine is awesome," Air piped up, sounding eager, "cause my power gives you the ability to fly!"

"Mine does too stupid!" Fire shouted.

"Not like mine!" Air protested, "you can only hover but I can soar through the sky! You can control wind Harlequin, it's good for blocking things too. So it's offensive and defensive. Unlike Fire who best for only offense."

"My power can used offensively and defensively too," Water began arrogantly, ignoring Fire and Air who got into another argument. "Though my element is far superior to the others because mine grants the ability to heal yourself and your comrades."

"That's… just wow," Harlequin whispered eagerly, her eyes bright with a readiness to learn, until she remembered one thing. "What about Light and Dark?"

"We are different," Light began with a gentle voice, "though you will master our powers in the end. Light and Dark… we are two very different things, we were born long before Nature and the elements. You will require someone to show you the way, but my type of magic is rare in Earthland. Light is pure and holy, it takes a lot of energy to use my power, to make the connection to light you need to be immersed in that power. The nearest to this in Earthland is the White Dragon, Weisslogia."

"Then all I need to do is find that dragon!" Harlequin said, not thinking the task would be hard.

"The dragons of Earthland are in hiding," Light responded regretfully, "finding them would be virtually impossible."

"I believe finding someone that can immerse you in Dark will be far easier," Dark spoke up after a long pause. "Upon the island you call home, there is a man by the name of Zeref, he utilises Black Magic and should be able to allow you to make the connection to darkness."

"There is one other thing you should know," Light said, "once you master Light and Dark you will be able to summon to you a warrior of sorts. Now we do not know who you will be able to summon, it all depends on your power range. The higher power level you have the higher level the warrior you will be able to summon. It ranges from an Elven Warrior to the Archangel Michael."

"The same rule applies to Dark, in terms of the higher the power you have. It ranges from a Cerberus to Lucifer himself," Dark told her before adding, "there is of course rules. If you are facing an opponent the uses Dark Magic or is heavily steeped in evil than Dark's Warriors become ineffective. Evil battling evil will only cancel each other out. The same happens with Light's Warriors when battling someone with Light Magic or steeped in excessive holiness."

"There is of course an exception to the rule," Light interrupted, "when both Lucifer and Michael are on the battlefield together, providing they are willing to work together, they can perform what is called Aether Magic which combines the power of Light and Dark into one. To summon them at same time requires an immense power and I do not advise such a thing. The warrior's of course have the right to deny you, they have their own free will and the ability to look into your heart and soul, should they find you worthy and choose to accept you they will bond with you for life. You will become their master."

"One other thing you need to be aware of, you need to connect to Light or Dark to summon the corresponding warrior. To do so without making the connections would prove fatal." Dark told her with a hint of warning in his tone.

"I will try my best to master each and every Spirit form," Harlequin told them all with determination, "it may take some time but I will master them all!"

"We have every faith in you, Harlequin Potter the Favoured Child of the Magical Spirits."

When she emerged from her meditation she felt a renewed sense of purpose, as she tried to digest all the information she had been told. She told Mavis what had happened and immediately set to mastering the four elements, unable to contain her excitement. She started with the three of the four elements, Fire couldn't be achieved because she couldn't build one big enough for her to immerse herself within it. She would have to wait on that one.

She started with Water first, it was simple enough to find a source of water, and she decided it would be beneficial to have the ability to heal herself. She sat beneath the powerful force of the waterfall, the water nearly crushing her the first time she did it. It was hard to breathe at first, surrounded by so much falling water but the more she did the easier it was. Until she was able to slip into a full meditative state. It was different to feeling her own magic, which was inside of her body, but she soon realised that Spirit Magic required both an inner connection to Water and an outer connection to the water around her. Once she made that connection between the two she would then be able to draw out the power of Water.

Connecting the two was hard, it required immense concentration but at the same time she needed to be at peace. It was like fitting together a thousand piece jigsaw puzzle, only every time she got frustrated she had to start the process from scratch. It was vexing but at the same time she was learning a valuable lesson that great power doesn't come easy. You have to work at it and each time you fail, you have to pick yourself up and start again. Only then can you be truly worth to wield such power. There were no short cuts, those who achieve such power without struggle and effort cannot truly obtain it.

When the last piece of the jigsaw slid into place she felt she had truly earned the right to wield Water's power. She felt different, stronger and wiser, but at the same time she felt more at peace with Nature. Once she had established the connection to Water she found she was easily able to enter what she had dubbed her Element Form, though actually controlling the water was different story entirely.

Fire had been right about her receiving a new form, she couldn't recognise herself when she saw her reflection. Her hair and eyes had changed to an aqua blue, her arms and legs shimmered silver like fish scales. Along her neck were gills that only activated when she was fully submerged under water, allowing her to breathe. Her outfit had changed considerable, she likened it to one piece bathing suit in the way it fit her body tightly. Though it had a diamond shape cut into it that revealed her abdomen. A sash that was made from some sort of netting was tied around her hips as a sort of make shift skirt.

She found herself back to square one in terms of mastery of Water's power. She had to start off small, much like she had with her own magic in levitating pebbles, using the water already around her. She began with manipulating the water in the river below the waterfall, a simple pushing and pulling motion to change to flow of the direction. Once she managed to do that with ease she began pulling out balls of water, but the liquidity made it hard to form a shape and maintain it. So she tried something else, walking on the surface of the water which was far easier in concept in theory. She had to manipulate the water beneath her feet in a constant changing flow, but she managed to succeed after a few days. Then she shifted her target to the ocean, every day she would walk out into its vastness, sit atop the surface and meditate before using the water around her to practise. With a far larger volume of water she was able to gain better results from her training, until she was finally happy with what she could do. She was now able to produce her own water, instead of relying on the water around her. Of course it would take her years and years to fully master the powers, but for right now she was as ready as she could be.

Earth and Air were far easier to make a connection with now that she knew what she was doing. To begin her mastery of Earth she used the hidden tunnel behind Mavis' grave to go down to the very centre of the island, where the damp soil surrounded her along with that damp earthy smell. Once she had made the connection she remained in the tunnels, slowly getting a feel for the earth around her. She started simple once again, getting flowers to bloom, creating small tunnels through the soil until she produce her own flowers in the palm of her hand, and helped the plants that were dying come back to life. The addition of Earth only changed her form in minor ways, instead of the silvery scales, she now had vine like tattoos that constantly shifted around her body and she had been given a wooden staff made of cherry wood. The netting skirt had changed to a brown coloured shift that tied loosely around her hips.

To begin her mastery of Air, she climbed a top of the tall tree, sitting precariously on the highest branches and felt the wind around her. It was getting easier to form the connections as she went along. As with the other elements, her form changed, her eyes turned a silvery grey, whilst the underneath of her hair turned the same colour. Her outfit shifted into a dress, a green dress that had, what she would later figure out to be, the ruin symbols of each element. It was strapless and flared out at the waist, stopping just before her knees. She gained a pair of light blue, almost white, gladiator sandals.

Fire had to wait much to her disappointment, she wanted to see what her form would like with the addition to fire. Instead she remembered what Dark had told her, the man named Zeref was on this island and he was the key to begin her mastery of Dark. She had told Mavis of this, but she had warned Harlequin to stay away from Zeref, saying he was unstable. But if she was to master darkness she needed his help. So she went behind Mavis back and sought Zeref out. Approaching him took longer than she thought. She hadn't seen another human being in a long time, though she knew he was hundreds of years old.

Zeref was intimidating though he looked harmless at first glance, but it didn't take her long to realise what Mavis meant by unstable. He didn't seem to have full control over his powers. She was hesitant to ask him to teach her because of this, so she left him alone and didn't seek him out again. Not until she was older that is, she was sixteen and more confidant in her powers when she asked him to show her how to use darkness.

"Teach me to control the power of Dark that I have inside me," she had requested standing beside his form. He had been laying in the shade, seemingly sleeping but Harlequin knew better.

"I cannot," he told her, not even bothering to open his eyes and look at her, "I do not wish to be the person I once was. I do not want this power within me, I cannot teach you."

Harlequin went away but returned the following day. Each time she returned to him she was shot down, but she was beginning to see a change in him. He was becoming curious of her, at first it was nothing more than a fleeting glance at her back but it changed each day, he began to expect her arrival even looked forward to it. Until the time came when she no longer visited him.

"You wish to learn to control Black Magic?" he asked her when he had gotten tired of waiting for her and sought her out. She had been meditating by the waterfall when he surprised her and she could only stare at him. "First I will tell you the secret of darkness."

She didn't know how to respond to him, he was different from the Zeref she knew. His eyes had changed from black to red and he seemed a lot more confident in himself and his powers now. He walked calmly over to her, reaching out a hand to grasp her chin and make her look up at him.

"But I wonder if you could truly master its powers," he gave her a haughty grin before releasing her chin. He placed his hand at either side of her, bringing his face close to hers before smiling, "but you intrigue me so I will tell you."

"I will master Dark's power," she told him confidently making his lips twitch in the ghost of a smirk. He pulled away from her and sat a little ways in front of her.

"What is darkness?" he asked her.

"I don't…" she was confused as she thought about the answer, aside from the obvious she couldn't think of an answer.

"I will ask a different way then, what is light?"

"Hope," she responded immediately, "purity, something sacred and life."

"So if that is light, what is dark?"

"Despair," she thought about the opposite of light, beginning to see his point. A feeling of trepidation welled up within her as she began to see his point. "Destruction and death."

"Correct," he closed his eyes and shifted so he was laying on the ground, "darkness is all the negative things. Black Magic is those negative things given form. Though I suspect the Dark power you speak of may be different to my own, your magic feels different to any I have felt before, the fundamental rule will stay the same."

"What rule?" She asked him.

"The rule to mastering any form of Black Magic," he told her easily, "you must forget the value of life."

"What?" She was shocked at the bluntness of which he spoke.

"Darkness is death and destruction, Light is life and sacred. Yin and Yang. To control the darkness you must forget the value each life has."

"I can't do that!" she protested hard.

"If you were facing an opponent who was evil, a killer who murdered without distinction. Men, women, children and babies had all died at his hand. Should he be granted life? Should he continue living in the light? Or should he be taken by dark and death?"

"He should… die…" she responded quietly.

"And that is the power of darkness, the choice of whether a man should die. Of course that's only the penultimate form of darkness. There are many other things to it as well," he told her lightly, "Shadow Magic is another great part that makes up darkness. But you will only gain full mastery of darkness once you accept that all life is worthless and ends in death."

He left her alone after that, not that she noticed him leave as she was far too caught up in her thoughts. Could she do it? Forget the value of life? Surely the power of Light and Dark that was within her contradicted itself, for how could she control Light when to control Dark was to admit life was meaningless. Would she have to choose one or the other? Light or Dark? The choice was obvious in her heart. But what Zeref had said struck a chord, Light was about forgiveness but could a man who was steeped in evil and committed numerous crimes be deserving of forgiveness? Or was it that she only needed a balance of both? Yin and Yang…

It took her a while to accept Dark's power, the power of death, but she knew that she must because all life ended in death. Once she accepted the darkness within her and within everybody she was able to ask Zeref once more to show her the darkness, asking him to immerse her in his magical power. He agreed, almost as if he'd expected her to want to use the power of dark. Once she had made the connection her form changed once more. Her weapon became a pitch black sword, heavier and wider than most common sword. Her eyes changed to a bright red, her skin paler than before and the vines that had once covered her were removed.

She couldn't wait to control Fire's power or Light's. But she would have to be patient. For now she would advance the powers she had learnt, staying with Mavis and Zeref. It wouldn't be for another two years that she would be given the chance to learn fire and light, when she was eighteen and Tenrou Island would play host to Fairy Tail's S-Class examinations. But that two year wait would give her lots of time to practise her other elements.

* * *

A/N: So there was a lot of information to process in that chaper right? See I like to make my life soooo easy by creating complicated magics whilst trying to integrate those magics into a world with slightly different magic... Oh the joy...

Please Review


	3. Of Fairies and their Love

A/N: And thus marks the start of the Tenrou Island Arc yay! Harlequin meets Fairy Tail!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Enjoy~

* * *

Mavis was the one to introduce her to Fairy Tail's current master, though he wasn't quite what Harlequin expected. He was small, old but held a kind smile. He gave of a grandfatherly vibe that had Harlequin warming up to him faster than she had first expected. So as those who were vying for the rank of S-Class mage were fighting it out in the tunnels, she remained with Makarov at Mavis' grave site. She was quick to understand that whie Makarov loved his 'children' dearly, he was a bit of a slacker when it came to working. She began telling him about herself.

"I see," Makarov said when Harlequin finished telling him about her magic, "you should be careful with that power of yours. When someone had great power, they often forget that others do not and are careless with it."

"I know," Harlequin responded, "I've been training every day. I will only ever use my Element Form in a real battle. Otherwise I will just stick to my usual magic."

"Will you be coming back with us?" Makarov asked.

Harlequin was silent as she pondered on the question, over the years she had thought about this, but Tenrou Island was her home and safe haven. It was all she had known for ten years of her life, she had an attachment to the place, as well as to Mavis.

"You should go," Mavis told her with a smile, "Fairy Tail is a family and you deserve a family."

"You are my family Mavis," Harlequin responded honestly.

"But I am dead," the blonde told her wisely, "you should not linger with the dead. It will only hold you back. Go out there and become a Fairy Tail wizard, make me proud Harlequin."

"Alright," she didn't know what else she could do, other than to accept Makarov's offer and go back with them.

It wasn't long until those who won gathered together and round two was set to start. Harlequin went with Makarov to greet and congratulate the winners, it didn't take long to reach them, both Makarov and Harlequin knew the shortcuts of the island well.

"Congratulations!" Makarov said happily, "you have all passed the first round. It makes me happy to see my children succeed."

"What's the next part of the test!?" Natsu shouted, pointing at Harlequin, "do we have to beat her? Oh yeah I'm all fired up for this!"

"Aye sir!" his blue exceed responded.

"I'm not a part of the test I'm afraid," Harlequin told him with an amused look in her eyes, "my name is Harlequin, I've been living on this island for ten years."

"No way!" Cana responded, "this island is only accessible to Fairy Tail members."

"A special exception was made for me, though I will be joining the guild once we return, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Harlequin," Makarov called getting her attention, "why don't you tell them what the next round will be?" he gave her a cheeky grin and disappeared.

"Huh!? Where'd he go?" Natsu shouted, looking around him.

"Shut up flame brain, we need to hear what the next part is."

"What did you say ice princess?" Natsu growled out, butting heads with Gray who looked eager to fight the pink haired wizard.

"Excuse me," Harlequin called out, only to be ignored by the bickering duo, she frowned.

"They're always like this," Lucy said embarrassedly, "my name's Lucy, I'm partnering with Cana." She pointed to the brown haired woman wearing a bikini top and shorts, she waved in response.

"Forgive my partner," Loke said next, sidling up to Harlequin, "his manners have left him. I am Loke, I am a…"

"Celestial Spirit," Harlequin responded easily, making him and Lucy shocked, "I am good at sensing magical abilities. I could tell Lucy was a Celestial Mage, Cana uses Card Magic but your magic is a little different. It's almost like the Spirit's Magic I was gifted with, so that's how I knew. You're one of the Zodiac right?"

"Indeed," Loke quickly got over his shock and gave her a charming smile, "I am Leo the lion, leader of the twelve zodiac. Lucy is my master, but for this exam I am helping Gray, he's the dark haired one fighting Natsu, the pink haired one. I made a promise to him that I'd help if he was entered for the S-Class exam, so the contract between Lucy and I has been terminated for the duration."

"That's very honourable, a lot of people wouldn't keep their promise," she smiled at him, "I was born on July 31st, so I guess that makes Leo my star sign."

"Never has there been a more beautiful young lady under the sign of my constellation," Loke bowed to her, but the flirting was lost fell on deaf ears for Harlequin just laughed.

"Seriously Loke," Gray deadpanned, "you're flirting with a girl in the middle of my exam?"

"Heh," Loke grinned, "you were busy dealing with Natsu."

"My name is Levy McGarden!" the blue haired wizard told her happily before pointing to her partner, "this is Gajeel."

"Can we just get on with this?" Gajeel muttered.

"Okay! It's nice to meet you all," she repeated happily, "now that we've been introduced we can move on. First the results from the first round! Cana and Lucy beat Freed and Bixlow."

"They beat Freed!" Gray shouted, utterly flummoxed, "how!?"

"Natsu and Happy somehow managed to beat Gildarts," she continued happily.

"No way!" Gray interrupted again, though Natsu looked a little glum.

"Levy and Gajeel got lucky with the serenity route, though personally I'd have wanted a fight."

"Tell me about it," Gajeel muttered.

"Gray and Loke defeated Mest and Wendy in combat."

"You mean the others didn't make it through the first round?" Gray asked.

"I'm afraid Juvia and Lisanna encountered Erza, needless to say Erza won. Elfman and Evergreen ran into Mirajane," Harlequin smiled as the others mumbled about their comrades' unfortunate luck.

"Don't count us out yet!" Elfman's voice echoed through the trees and they stumbled through the tree line, looking a little worse for wear.

"Oh my, you beat Mirajane?" Harlequin asked, she'd heard all about the demon Mirajane, and well she'd rather not have faced her in their place. "No matter, you're just in time."

"Don't count us out yet," Evergreen told them with a smirk, echoing Elfman's previous statement with her own conviction.

"As it stands," Harlequin continued, "there are five teams remaining. Gray and Loke. Levy and Gajeel. Cana and Lucy. Natsu and Happy. Elfman and Evergreen. Congratulations on passing the first round. Shall we move on to the second round?"

She decided to give them all a little break before divulging the next round to them, thinking they more than earned it. They sat around in more or less silence, all of them contemplating what would happen next. They were all deadly serious and the desire to reach S-Class was written all over their faces.

"Gray, Cana, Levy, Elfman!" Natsu suddenly declared as he stood up, pointing to each one in turn, "only one of us is going to be an S-Class wizard and that's me!"

That one statement seemed to give everyone energy, restoring their desire to win. Natsu's unspoken challenge had been accepted by them all. Even the partners of the chosen wizards were fired up with the determination to succeed. Suddenly Harlequin could see what Mavis had told her, it was one big family with each trying to support the other in the midst of a competition. Harlequin could only hope she'd fit in.

"Okay then," Harlequin said, breaking through their challenges, "the next part of the S-Class exam starts now!" Everyone became quiet as they turned to her expectantly, "to pass the next round you must search the island for the grave of Fairy Tail's founder, Mavis Vermillion." She smiled as she let them process that piece of information, her eyes shining with amusement as Natsu declared it was easy. "You have six hours to find it or you fail, no excuses is that clear? Master Makarov will be waiting for you at Mavis' grave."

"Alright then!" Natsu shouted, running off with Happy in tow, the others soon disappearing too.

Harlequin found herself at the base camp, joining the unsuccessful candidates as well as Erza and Mirajane. The two S-Class wizards were gossiping about Elfman and Evergreen when she arrived, they paused when they noticed her, before Erza smiled. Apparently they had been expecting her, Makarov had told them before they left who Harlequin was. Erza began cooking and absently chatting to them all. During the conversation Harlequin had been getting a feeling, something bad was going to happen, it appeared Erza shared the feeling. She soon left with Juvia to find Mest and Wendy. Harlequin stayed behind with Lisanna and Mirajane.

"So you've lived here for ten years?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "I came here when I was nine, I'm not originally from this world."

"Are you from Edolas?"

"She can't be Lisanna," Mirajane put in before Harequin could answer, "she has magic."

"I'm from a place called Earth."

"I wonder how many worlds there are," Lisanna muttered curiously.

"Numerous," Harlequin answered, "though I was lucky to come here. Magic in my world is hidden, only those who have it know about it at least I suspect that's the case. When I mentioned magic my aunt and uncle would punish me, I was considered a freak for having it."

"That's terrible," Mirajane whispered with wide eyes.

"I got over it. I like it here, it's my home," she looked around the camp with fond eyes. A breeze swept through the camp at that moment, brushing around Harlequin almost urgently, she frowned slightly. The feeling in her gut worsened as she stood, casting worried eyes over Mirajane and Lisanna. Ignoring the curious looks she got as she transformed into her Element Form, the air around her intensified for a moment telling her that something was indeed wrong. She knelt down, pressing her palms to the ground, feeling the earth beneath her. Though she couldn't get a clear picture on what was happening, she knew enough to know the fighting she could feel vibrating through the earth wasn't the normal fighting she'd expect from the exam.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna asked once Harlequin stood up.

"The island has been infiltrated, the teams are currently engaging with the enemy as we speak," she turned to watch the treeline, "though I can't tell what sort of condition they are in. We need to prepare the base for casualties."

They snapped to attention quicker than Harlequin would have expected, but before they could start preparing things a figure stepped through the treeline. His brown hair was spiked, his skin tanned he wore a green and peach coloured outfit. "Oh my," he said, sounding disappointed as he surveyed them, "it seems I've drawn the short straw."

"Short straw?" Mira questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lisanna asked, voicing the question they had all thought.

"First it was cats and children, now it's women." He sighed and looked down at the ground. "I had hoped to fight tougher opponents."

"Cats and children that's…" Mira trailed off but they all knew who he meant. He had fought against the exceeds and Wendy, the latter had clearly lost.

"Perhaps it would have been better if I had not said anything," he raised his hand, "since you will also be defeated here."

An explosion rippled through the air, causing all three women to jump back in surprise, smoke erupted around them as Mira called out to her sister. It was clear that Lisanna was Mira's priority and only concern, they were sisters and Mira had to look out for her younger sibling. Their opponent was powerful, Harlequin was quick to surmise he used a form of Earth Magic and though it interested her, she knew it was no time to admire it. Lisanna was the first to try a counter attack with her Take Over magic, impressing both her sister and Harlequin with her quick transformations, but it wasn't enough. This man was simply beyond her skill and experience.

He went to attack them all once Lisanna was caught off guard, commenting that he would show them a true battle. Harlequin used her own Earth Magic to block the attack, creating a dome of stone around them to prevent the explosions from hitting their mark.

"We are protecting our home, our friends," Harlequin told him, her red eyes narrowed upon his form, "our desire to protect them is what grants us the power to be victorious. No matter what your power level is, you won't win."

"Perhaps that is your faith," he said nodding, "but it is not mine. Come, let us battle and see if I have found a worthy opponent."

"You will pay for underestimating our guild," Mira said, her hands clenched by her side as her magic was brought to the surface.

It seemed Mira was reluctant to fight and both Harlequin and their opponent sensed that, but Azuma was eager to fight the demon. Before any of them could react he trapped Lisanna and Harlequin in a ticking time bomb, forcing Mira to defeat him before time ran out. She transformed into her Satan Soul and began to fight him.

"She won't do it in time," Harlequin realised quickly, the man was skilled beyond Mira's capabilities.

"My sister is strong," Lisanna said, she had complete faith in Mira.

"I'm not disputing that, but this guy is stronger, we have to get out of this."

"How?"

"By reworking his magic," She closed her eyes, trying to force the adrenaline that was running though her system to disappear, to feel his magic she needed to enter a meditative state. "I can do that through my connection to Earth Magic, but I'm not sure how long it will take."

It was easier said than done, the sounds of the battle around her kept distracting her as well as the ticking of the clock. _Mira is doing her best, I must also try harder_ she thought desperately, _I have to protect my home and the guild. _But she couldn't do it, she couldn't relax enough to feel the magic energy in the bomb, the clock continued counting down until it reached the point of no return. Mira seemed to realise the same thing as she stopped fighting to embrace her sister.

_I'm sorry, _Harlequin thought desperately, _I'm so sorry I'm not strong enough. Mavis… I wanted to make you proud. _She was startled from her thoughts when an arm wrapped around her and she looked up into the gentle gaze of Mirajane. Tears slipped down her cheeks, sadness ruled in her eyes but still she smiled at Harlequin. The kindness of Mirajane Strauss was the last thing Harlequin saw before her world exploded. But in the brief moment, in that very brief calm before the explosion, she had an epiphany. Perhaps it wasn't her at all, perhaps it was just her magic acting on her desire to save the siblings, she would never truly know. As their world exploded she covered them in her healing water and it was that water that saved their lives.

Lisanna was already awake when Harlequin opened her eyes, a sigh of relief leaving her when she saw the girl alive and well. Her movement caught the attention of Lisanna and, as she stood, found herself being tightly hugged by the girl who whispered thank you over and over again. The water had protected them from fatality but they still suffered some damage, Mira had taken the most of it and remained unconscious.

"I thought I'd be alone and that I'd…" Lisanna whispered brokenly, "I didn't want to be left alone, I wanted one of you to wake up."

Harlequin smiled in what she hoped was a comforting manner, but she didn't take her eyes off Mira's form, guilt began to swirl around inside her. If only she could have been more focussed, then she could have stopped Azuma and prevented Mira's injuries. "C'mon, lets prepare for the others," she said morosely and together they put up a makeshift tent to keep Mira from the rain.

Levy and an unconscious Gajeel soon joined them, looking thoroughly beat up and down hearted the script mage told them what had happened. Elfman and Evergreen also managed to make their way to them, both having suffered damage. Everyone was travelling to the camp, according to Pantherlily, and Lisanna finally began to perk up at the mention of Natsu. Harlequin however, began to work on Gajeel and Mirajane, covering her hands in water which turned green as she changed its properties so it would heal them. She decided to work on Elfman first, the others hadn't taken as much damage and could wait, she pressed her hands against his chest. Taking a deep breath she pushed the water inside his body, manipulating it around so she could assess the damage and focus more on the injuries that needed immediate attention.

She didn't listen to the entire conversation between the three that were awake, though she got enough to know they wanted revenge. Harlequin felt her own need for revenge stirring as she looked at the four unconscious wizards. She closed her eyes, determined to work faster and get everyone up and running again.

"Here's an idea," the voice startled them all, it wasn't one they recognised, "why don't you surrender? Nothing wrong with that, differences of power are bound to happen in this unbalanced world of ours. Feel your hearts pound within their cages and prepare yourself for oblivion, because that's where you're headed." The man who spoke had a ridiculous pompadour hair style.

"Oh yeah? Think again scoundrel," Pantherlily said as he transformed into his fighting form.

Harlequin slowly eased her water out of Elfman's body, she had healed the most dangerous wounds, once it had all been extracted she stood. Her hand gripped her sword angrily as what Zeref had told her about life echoed through her mind, if this man was going to harm her friends then she would take his own life first.

"The Seven Kin of Purgatory have come calling," the man told them, "my name is Rustyrose. I spy a feast of dreams waiting to be devoured. Three young girls and a cat guard the infirmary, and here I was hoping to be involved in a more epic battle. Oh well this is the hand fate has chosen for me."

"I don't understand how you can be so cold hearted," Levy said her fist clenching, "did you get to be the strongest Dark Guild by preying on the defenceless?"

"It must be done, those people would never have had a chance surviving the grand magic world. We are simply speeding up nature's course."

"You will never create a perfect world," Harlequin said, stepping beside the others, "what you are doing is forcing your ideals upon others. We not submit to your ideals."

"Then use your righteous convictions and fight me, but the darkness will not be overcome by the light you claim to wield." He laughed and transformed his arms into a long metal spike.

"Dark?" the use of his words struck her, she knew they wanted to use Zeref to create this perfect world of hers. "Zeref was the one to teach me the true power of darkness," her aura spiked causing her hair to blow back and forth, "you plan on using darkness to create this world of yours?" she laughed hard, "don't you know? Darkness only leaves destruction and death. Your ideals are moronic and the way you plan to attain them is even more so."

Rustyrose only laughed at her, striking out with his arm intending to throw her aside but Harlequin was prepared and determined. She gripped her sword and, as the metal arm drew closer, she swung it cutting through the metal as though it were only made of paper.

"This sword is made from Dark Magic," she told him as she stepped forward, "your darkness is no match for mine. You are over confident in your abilities, and that will be your down fall."

"Looks like we aren't needed much here."

"Bixslow! Freed!" Levy called out once she fully registered their presence, "I thought you'd left."

"We saw the flare, so we came back with Gildarts," Freed answered, eyeing Harlequin wearily, "I see we have a new comer."

"Harlequin's been living on the island, she's been helping us too," Lisanna put in quickly.

Rustyrose transformed his arm again, this time going for a harder metal that shimmered like silver. He aimed for Harlequin who cut him again with her sword, once again reiterating that her darkness was stronger.

"You will get swept away by my Arc of Embodiment," he told them all determinedly, "all that will remain of you is fragments of tragically fading memories."

Harlequin however was less inclined to battle now that the other two appeared, she was far more concerned with healing the injured. She backed off from her offensive position and turned to address Bickslow and Freed. "I'll let you take over with fighting him," she motioned to the injured, "I want to heal them more than I want to fight."

"Right," Freed responded with a nod, his gaze falling on Evergreen worriedly.

"Don't worry," Harlequin said with a smile, "I will have her feeling well again in no time."

"Thank you," they both responded and Harlequin got to work.

She knelt before Gajeel this time, repeating the process she did for Elfman, though this time it was a little more difficult. The sounds of the battle around her dimmed as she focused more on Gajeel, it was like he was rejecting her water, trying to push it out but she wouldn't let it and fuelled more magic into her hands. She checked his major injuries and found them in a state of healing, it was there she encountered a slight trace of foreign magic, it was so heavily imbued with his own it was barely traceable. That foreign magic was what was trying to push her out, but it seemed to accept her now that it realised she wasn't a threat. She healed his major wounds but left the minor ones to his natural healing abilities.

"Oh your awake," she said in surprise as she knelt before Evergreen, the green clad women was staring at her team with pride as they brought down Rustyrose. "Do you mind if I heal you?" she asked and Evergreen shook her head, "it's always polite to ask." Harlequin smiled and placed her hands on Evergreen's stomach letting her healing water sink into her skin.

Evergreen wasn't as injured as the other two, she only had one major injury that was easy to fix. "I healed the major injury you had," Harlequin told her as she pulled away, "I won't touch the minor ones, I don't want your body to become reliant on my healing water."

"Thank you…"

"Harlequin," she responded easily.

They both watched as Freed and Bickslow easily dealt with Rustyrose until Harlequin felt a rumble deep within the earth. She stood pressed her hand against the ground and closed her eyes, she heard and felt the cracking of the great tree that held the magic of the island. The effect on the Fairy Tail members was instant, it drained them of their magic and caused them to collapse. Without the mark of the guild on her Harlequin was unaffected and a rage unlike any she had ever felt swept through her body.

"You come here, to this sacred ground," her voice was dark and malicious as she rose from the ground, "you attack the members of the guild, and then destroy my home. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you get away with this?"

Her body was engulfed in shadows as she morphed so she was standing directly in front of Rustyrose, her fist slamming into his face sending him flying back and smashing into a tree. She made a whip from water and with a snap it was wrapped around his leg and she sent flying up then down into the ground. "I will hunt down every member of your guild," she told him slowly as Dark Magic began to seep into the whip, travelling along its length, "and I will take your magic from you."

She could have killed him, but she wasn't the type to take a life, but she could take from him the very thing that caused this damage. His magic was what made him think he was superior to others, and give him the notion of creating a world where those without magic cannot enter. She wanted to make him see that he was wrong in disregarding those who weren't gifted with magical abilities. The Dark Magic that seeped into whip reached the end and plunged into his body, it was a painful process for Rustyrose as his magic was purged from his body. But Harlequin did not relent, her anger and intent fuelling her magic until she held in her hand the entirety of his magic, before shattering it with her own.

* * *

A/N: Wow so Harly went all pissed and vengeful! I wouldn't like to get on her wrong side. Though she will rarely use her power to take another's magic, she was just so angry she almost lost control of herself, poor thing.

What did you think?

Please leave a review.


	4. The Power of Dark Magic

A/N: This is a long chapter and most of it is fighting... which in my opinion is pretty awesome... but then I'm biased... I wrote it so yeah...

Disclaimer: I would to own this but I don't, I only own my imagination.

Enjoy~

* * *

With the immediate threat out of the way, Harlequin made sure everyone was alright, healing those who needed immediate attention, they were joined by Lucy, Natsu and the exceeds soon after. She breathed deeply in and out, opening her closed eyes and turning to the others, they all looked at her as if waiting for her to speak. She didn't disappoint, using what Mavis taught her in defence tactics she began setting up warding spells around the perimeter.

"I am using my normal magic to set up wards, they will alert you to any intruder, giving you enough time to form a plan," it was Freed and Bixlow she was really addressing as they were the ones who weren't as tired as the others. "You guys will defend the others."

"What'll we do?" Natsu asked standing, "we are gonna strike back right?"

"Yes we are," she turned to Natsu, a serious and angry look appearing on her face, "we are going to end this. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, the exceeds and I will be going to find Hades."

"M-Me?" Lucy questioned, "wouldn't Freed be more suited?"

"Freed can set up runes and help more with defensive purposes," Harlequin responded, "besides, Freed's team is here, it wouldn't be right to split them up. Don't worry Lucy, you are a strong wizard."

"Then that decides it," Freed said seriously.

"Leave the defence to us," Bixlow put in.

"Be careful," Levy told them.

"The battle with Hades will be the final battle, but it will be the most difficult," Harlequin told those who would be going with her, "so do not underestimate him or let your guard down."

"Let's get going then!" Natsu shouted, running off into the trees.

Harlequin followed him with a sigh, Natsu was over eager and far too hot headed for his own good. The rain poured down on them hard and lightning cracked threateningly across the sky, it was the perfect setting for the fight they were about to have. Though it didn't make walking in it any easier. They were headed to the shore, where Hades resided, with each step Natsu became more and more eager. The others were surprisingly quiet, each lost in their own thoughts about the battle to come.

_Acnologia_.

Harlequin's head shot up and she looked around her wildly, a small frown coming to her when she saw nothing. The voice sounded like Zeref, but she had no idea where on the island he was. What was Acnologia? And why did the whispered word have the Dark Element within her coiling around so restlessly. Harlequin had a feeling that Hades wasn't the major threat anymore, she looked over at Natsu before looking at Lucy and Wendy. She briefly considered telling them before shaking the thought away. Lucy and Wendy were worried enough about Hades, and she didn't want them to worry even more.

It didn't take long until they found Hades, Erza and Gray had joined them and after a moment of healing them they continued on. Hades had been expecting them, after challenging them and disappearing inside his air ship, he waited for them to arrive. Gray created a staircase with his ice and they ran up it, but Harlequin couldn't shake the foreboding she had inside of her. She shook her head, she could afford to be distracted right now. Zeref and this Acnologia would have to wait.

"This man is on higher level than our master, we are going to have to go all out with him," Erza stated as they jogged up the stairs.

"I don't have much magic left, but I will give him everything I've got," Gray stated with a growl.

Natsu reached the top first and with a flaming fist he shouted, "Hades, taste the power of Fairy Tail!" He sent a volley of flames toward Hades, but the older man remained unaffected.

"Fairy Tail's power?" he seemed amused.

In the heat of Natsu's fire the others had reached the top and prepared to launch their attacks. Erza requipped into her Black Wing armour, sending an attack with a swing of her sword. Gray used his Ice Make to create a sword, having the same idea as Erza, they both attacked with them.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee. Taurus!" Lucy shouted, holding the key in a tight grasp. Taurus added his own attack the volley, swinging his mighty axe down. Wendy was helping everyone by enhancing their strength, speed and magic abilities.

Harlequin however didn't move from her spot at the top, she watched the Fairy Tail members worriedly. They were giving Hades everything they had and she knew that he knew that. He was playing with them, there was no other reason why he just took the attacks. Someone with his skill could have easily dodged, but he didn't, instead he was testing their powers. Seeing what Fairy Tail had to offer. When he did attack it was clear he wasn't taking them seriously before. Using Chain Magic, he grabbed Erza by the neck and smashed her into Gray, sending them flying backwards.

Natsu used his Wing Slash attack but Hades dodged and grabbed Natsu by the back of his head with another chain, spinning him around. But Fairy Tail wasn't to be deterred, Erza cut the chain and Gray created a spring board which Natus propelled himself off. Wendy combined her attack, sending a Roar of the Sky Dragon after Natsu, combining with a summoned Scorpio's sand attack which then combined again with Natsu's fire.

"Sword Edge of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared, his head slamming into Hades' stomach, sending him flying backwards and into the wall.

"The mistakes people make are eventually labelled as experience. But with a true mistake, there will be no experience to be gained. Because the mistake you made taking me as your opponent will leave you with no future." Hades said, stepping out of the dust thrown up by the destruction of the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, he remained very much unaffected by the attacks thrown at him.

Harlequin stepped forward, getting closer to the team, knowing that Hades was going to strike them hard. The nature of his magic had changed, becoming far darker than it had been, her own magic rose in response. His magic gave off an immense pressure as though it was trying to suppress them all. He seemed to be concentrating heavily on them making Harlequin frown, the magic around them kept building up and, with wide eyes Harlequin realised it wasn't them he was focussing on. It was just one person, Wendy, Erza called out for them to brace themselves but she didn't listen. She moved fast, throwing her arms out in front of her as the magic around them reached its crescendo.

"Black Magic: Shield of the Abyss," she shouted, thrusting out her palms to Wendy, the younger girl was immediately surrounded by darkness as she was sucked into the abyss, protecting her from Hades. Everyone was confused, they had thought Hades had killed her but Harlequin was quick to point out that Wendy was very much alive. "The Shield of the Abyss is the ultimate defence weapon, it sends the person to the Abyss where they remain unharmed until I call them back," it was a piece of magic that was useful for her partners, but she couldn't use it on herself, it used her magic and to bring the person back, she needed to be in the world for it to connect. She called Wendy back and the appeared where she had stood before, unharmed and healthy.

"That's an impressive bit of magic girl," Hades complimented, "but it still won't be enough."

"We will beat you," Harlequin whispered fiercely, though her vision swam before her eyes. She panted hard and unable to keep standing she sunk to her knees, her palms pressed against the ground. Sweat began to bead against her forehead. She was tired, she had used up a lot of magic in protecting Wendy, that combined with the magic she had used before on Rustyrose was beginning to take its toll on her. But she still glared defiantly at Hades.

"You think you can beat me?" Hades said with a short laugh, "do you know who I am? Are there no records of me left in the guild's library? I was once the second master of Fairy Tail, I took the name Purehito."

"Liar!" Natsu shouted angrily, but it made sense to Harlequin, how else would he know the location of Tenrou Island.

"I was the one who chose Makarov to replace me," he stroked his long beard.

"As if we'd believe that," Natsu responded, his fist clenching as he ran forward, "stop spouting such nonsense."

Hades raised his hand, using his Bullet Magic to stop Natsu in his track, before shooting the sphere of magic at the others, creating an explosion upon impact. He wrapped a chain around Lucy and Erza, binding them together before exploding the chain. They dropped with a pained grunt to the ground. Natsu ran forwards again, but was stopped by the Piercing Bullet magic, using his hands like a pair of guns Hades began shooting at them all.

Harlequin, using her sword as a shield, stood slowly before finding the energy to run forwards, using her magic to detect where his would hit she was able to dodge his attack with a little effort. It didn't save the others but there was little she could do about it. She didn't have the physical strength to both attack Hades and defend them. She swung her sword back in an arch, intending to slice through Hades, but he grabbed the sword with his chains and flung her to ground in front of him. Exhausted physically her Element Form disappeared, reverting back to her original state. Green eyes blinked up at Hades who smirked down at her.

"You intrigue me girl," he told her, "but not enough to spare your pitiful existence."

"Harlequin!" she wasn't sure who shouted her name, as once again her vision wavered. Perhaps no one shouted her name, maybe it was only a figment of her imagination, she wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry Mavis," she whispered as Hades stepped closer to her, she felt an unwavering sadness at disappointing the ghost-child she considered her sister. Hades was speaking but she couldn't make out the words, only the hum of noise that was too muffled. He was arguing with Natsu about Fairy Tail, but soon began attacking Natsu with his bullets again.

Harlequin raised her hand, a spell coming to mind, she whispered, "stupefy." It didn't have the effect it normally would have done had she had more energy, but it was enough to send him flying backwards.

"You seem to like getting in my way," Hades told her with a sneer, stepping towards her again. "Be gone you bothersome brat," he raised his hand, his magic gathering at the tips of his fingers, and Harlequin knew this was the end. She would die. His magic reached its highest point and he released it.

Harlequin closed her eyes, not wishing to see her death, she could only hope it would be instant. However before Hades' magic could be fully released, a loud sound like thunder echoed throughout the room. She opened her eyes as she saw yellow lightening crackling in front of her and tall figure in the midst of it. He stood with his back to her, all she could see was a broad frame, a brown cloak and blonde hair. She breathed a sigh of relief, the man had saved her.

"So, this is the guy who hurt my old man?" he asked, his voice was deep and filled with anger, he was clearly a person you didn't want to mess with.

"Laxus," Natsu whispered with clear relief.

Hades seemed shocked by the new addition, but Laxus didn't miss a beat, he head-butted Hades with an angry growl. Hades stumbled back a few paces.

"Brat," Hades hissed, "related to Makarov are we?"

"Pitiful," Laxus said, his words directed at Natsu, "looks like this guy wiped the floor with all of you."

"No kidding," Natsu responded, smiling and it was clear to see his adoration for the older male.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked.

"Came to visit the founder's grave," he said easily, "I used to be in Fairy Tail if you remember. I came to visit Mavis' grave and look what I found, the second master's here too. Since you're here and all, maybe I will make you a grave too." His voice which had started off light gradually got deeper and angrier, lightning crackled around him dangerously.

Harlequin stumbled to her feet, moving back and away from the duo, they were about to fight and she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. She made it to the wall and sank down, immediately going into her meditation pose. While they were fighting she would recover some of her energy and heal herself. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply.

"Honestly, never thought the boy would have such a stuck up grandson," Hades sneered, his own magic rising up to the challenge Laxus posed.

Laxus attacked first, using his lightning to grant him faster movement, he used a lightning enclosed fist to hit Hades, followed by a kick and another punch. Hades was moved back once more and Laxus followed, managing to dodge the last attempt.

"You move well and your magic isn't bad either," Hades seemed impressed, "to think the guild had someone other than Gildarts at this level."

"Heh, Gramps once told me that when facing a stronger opponent, it don't matter how strong the guy is what's more important is standing up to him. Ain't that right Natsu?"

"Sounds like the excuse of a weakling to me," Hades responded, sneering once more. "You've had the chance to warm up, now come at me brat."

"This'll be fun," Laxus muttered, his knuckles cracking.

Harlequin was aware of what was happening, but it was only distantly as if it was being playing on low volume on a television in another room, she was too focussed on achieving her inner peace to be more aware. All she knew was that Laxus' appearance gave the others hope, and she wouldn't miss the chance the man had given her to restore her energy. She breathed deep and slow, finally reaching her inner sanctuary she felt herself begin to heal.

Laxus and Hades were well into their battle now, both attacking and dodging together showing off their skills. Skills which far surpassed the others. Laxus used his agility and strength and the Lightning Dragon Slayer to his advantage, but Hades was highly skilled and able to think fast. So far it seemed like an equal fight, with neither side willing to budge an inch. Hades managed to land a hit on Laxus when the latter become distracted, using Amaterasu Formation to land a direct hit.

"Those who are hit by it lose all power in their limbs, it is impossible for them to move at all," Hades said, smirking slightly. "Even if you defend against it your magic power will be wiped out."

Laxus however seemed to be the exception, using his lightning speed he zapped around the room to land a hit against Hades' back, sending him crashing to the ground. Hades stood and after a small exchange of taunting words they both ran towards each other, each of their magic clashing against the other. A loud explosion surrounded the room.

When the dust settled it was Laxus that came off a little worse, falling to his knee and breathing hard. Hades still remained standing, and began taunting Laxus. Though he soon stopped when he blasted by Harlequin's Air Magic. Her element form active once more as she stepped forwards, her hand gripping her sword. Her red eyes narrowed on Hades. While they had been fighting she had recovered her strength and used her healing water to encompass the others, it wasn't as good as the close healing she had used earlier, it was slower and less powerful but it would heal them.

"You again," Hades sneered, "didn't your mother teach you not to interfere?"

"My mother is currently vacationing in the realm of the dead and has been since I was a baby. All expenses paid and a once in a lifetime opportunity. Would you like to join her? Then you can address her poor mothering skills, I'm she'd be delighted at the prospect." Her lips quirked up into a smirk.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," he snarled at her.

"Life is too short to reflect on what you should've done," she told him amused, though she was really stalling him. She hadn't regained enough energy to fight him full out, she needed the others' help, she raised her hand, "Shadow Magic: Nightmare."

Hades was subjected to an illusion that featured his worst nightmare and, though he probably won't be under it for long, hopefully it would give her enough time.

"I won't be able to maintain this form for much longer," she told Laxus as she hurried over to him, "I don't have enough energy. I'm gonna heal you and hopefully the others will have healed enough to help."

"Who are you? You don't have the guild mark," he stated, he'd noticed her earlier but paid her little mind. But now he saw her up close he realised she didn't have the Fairy Tail mark, unless it was well hidden.

"I don't have a mark, not yet at least, but I've lived on this island for ten years," she was beginning to feel like a broken record. She raised her hand, covering it in the healing water, she pressed it against him trying desperately hard not to blush at the feel of his muscles tensing beneath her. "My name is Harlequin, I'd say it's nice to meet you but given the circumstances…" she allowed her water to sink beneath his skin. "Thank you for earlier, if you hadn't have arrived when you did I would've died."

"Don't thank me," he muttered looking away from her, he glanced at Hades who stared wide eyed into space. He looked back at Harlequin though as he felt her flinch, his eyebrow furrowing slightly.

"You're a Dragon Slayer aren't you?" she asked him suddenly and he nodded, "this may take a little longer then. I had the same problem when healing Gajeel, your element is very active within you and those abilities protect you from external forces, it's what grants you the ability to heal at a faster rate. The abilities within you are preventing me from healing you quickly because my water is an external force, it's that instinctual self-preservation kicking in. Because your abilities are lightning it's making my job harder because water is a conductor and weaker when exposed to it. It's attacking the water because it sees it as a threat to your person."

"How do you…" he trailed off, unsure how to phrase it.

"The water is special, it has a high concentration of healing properties, it allows me to sense where you are injured. Sort of like an x-ray. Ah-ha there we go," she had finally found the damage to him.

Laxus could feel himself healing, his energy and magic restoring. He thought about what she said, she could essentially feel what was inside his body and for some reason he found it amusing. His muscles relaxed and he felt light, as though she was soothing his worries as well as his injuries. He knew it was a side effect of the healing and it was a welcome one. He frowned when she drew the water out of him and pulled her hand away, feeling the loss of the soothing effect immediately, but he didn't show the change outwardly. He watched as she gave a deep sigh and reverted back to what he assumed was her original form, she slumped slightly, clearly exhausted but determined to help.

"I healed the majority of it," she told him, "the others should be up soon as well."

She finally got a good look at him, his grey-blue eyes looked determined and grateful, his sharp features only making him all the more handsome. His scar intrigued and she wondered if the lightning bolt shape had any connection to his abilities, her fingers twitched with the urge to trace it. She clamped down on the urge and looked away, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. She noticed his earphones and wondered at their odd shape but didn't ask.

"Laxus," he told her suddenly and startled she glanced back him with a confused look, "my name." He explained with a smirk, he had seen her admiring him and noted the flushed look her cheeks had gotten. Though it wasn't time or the place, what man wouldn't appreciate a beautiful girl checking him out? "If you're done staring at me, I'd like to end this." He motioned toward Hades.

"I-I wasn't staring," she stammered refusing to look at him, before gasping as her magic that had surrounded Hades was blasted apart and his magic came flying towards them. She felt an arm wrapped around her and lightning surround her, in the blink of an eye she was at the opposite end of the room. Her back pressed against a firm muscular chest, even through the layers of clothing she could feel the heat he gave off and she couldn't help the blush. _You don't even know the guy and you're acting like a blushing love-struck school girl. Snap out of it Potter_, she chastised herself. "I agree with ending this though."

She stepped forwards, away from Laxus and towards Hades, her right palm outstretched as her black sword appeared her hand wrapping around its hilt. She may not have enough physical strength to maintain her Element Form but she had enough to summon the sword. Green eyes stare down at Hades with a hatred she had never felt before.

"I am tired of your interference girl," Hades sneered, "I will kill you all."

"Zeref told me that to truly master the darkness, I must forget the meaning of life," she said slowly, stepping forwards once again as her sword thrummed eagerly in her hand, "I thought it meant I must forget everyone, to hate everyone and hate my very existence but I was wrong. My power isn't like Zeref's, it is selective. I only need to forget the meaning of the people whose lives I find worthless. You were once a Fairy Tail master and should know better, you say that with a true mistake there will be no experience to be gained, but that isn't true. Not for these guys," she motioned her hand to the Fairy Tail members and Laxus, "for they gain experience by fighting with each other, from their bond as nakama. You wish to destroy that bond, a bond so sacred and pure, you wish to corrupt it and see it turned to dust."

She raised her sword instinct driving her actions, black energy swirling around her maliciously but with an eagerness her other magic hadn't responded to. It was feeding off her hatred, her acceptance that Hades wasn't worth the air he breathed. It wisped around her like inky black flames, and if you listened closely there was a howling to be heard, it was crying for the death of Hades. "I will kill you before I let you hurt them," she sneered before raising her sword into the air and slamming down into down into the ground. "Open Gate of Gehenna, step forth into this world Lucifer!"

A large magic circle spread out from the sword as a centre point and an explosion of Black Magic erupted around them. A figure emerged, rising up from the circle he was humanoid in shape, but Harlequin instinctually knew it was only his earth form. He was handsome, long black hair tied by a red ribbon at his nape, piercing red eyes and an old style Victorian outfit of royalty. It was mostly black with red trimmings complete with two coat tails.

"To think I would find myself being summoned from my home once more," he voice was smooth, but there was an undertone of dark intent, he looked at each member in the room until his gaze landed on Harlequin, his mouth curling up into a smirk. "I must say, you are far prettier than the last human who had the power to summon me. Very well, I shall render my services to you, what need do you have of me," his hand came up to his chest and he bowed deeply, though his eyes never left hers. "My lady," he finished in a sinfully wicked tone that spoke of sexuality.

Summoning Lucifer was something she had been told not to do, it wasn't like the Celestial Spirits where they formed contracts with the one who summoned them, a contract which couldn't be terminated unless both parties agree. Lucifer was the King of Gehenna, he was free to come and go as he pleased and he chose who he wanted to serve, if he didn't like you he killed you. At least that is what she had been told. But she was desperate. Laxus couldn't defeat Hades alone and the others, herself included, didn't have the magical energy to help for very long. She was glad Lucifer seemed to be in a good mood.

"I want you to kill that man," she pointed a finger at Hades.

"Oh my lady does know how to get a demon such as I to like her," he grinned, but it was full of malicious intent. He turned to Hades and appraised him slowly.

"He has threatened my friends, hurt them and tried to destroy my home," her voice was hard and determined, "show him no mercy!"

"As my lady commands," red eyes flashed dangerously, but there was also a mischievous look in them, "but I think I'd like to do things _differently_." He raised a gloved hand to the air and snapped his fingers with a sharp click and Natsu appeared beside him. "You boy, wish to avenge your master and friends correct?"

"Yeah," Natsu responded hesitantly, he was confused and didn't know who this new player was.

"Then I shall give you that chance," Lucifer smirked and snapped his fingers once more and a circling vortex of white hot flames appeared around Natsu. "Those are the flames from the hottest part of Gehenna. I don't give them to just anyone brat, though this is a onetime offer partly to amuse me. Come little lady, let's get out of his way," an arm snaked its way around Harlequin's waist as he led her over to the others.

Natsu stared at the flames, so unlike any he had seen or felt, Lucifer had said they were from the hottest part of Gehenna but they felt ice-cold. Still, he wasn't going to waste the gift he had been given, he took a deep breath sucking in the flames and feeling his magic and hunger become sated. They tasted like the best flames he had ever eaten, and that was saying something. "Oh yeah," he said fiercely once he'd sucked all the flames up, "I'm all fired up now." Thus began Natsu's attack on Hades.

"I didn't think you were a Celestial Wizard," Lucy commented as Lucifer brought the girl over to them.

"I'm not, I only opened the gate to Gehenna after watching you summon your spirits," Harlequin responded as Natsu aimed a super-fire charged punch at Hades. "Lucifer came through of his own accord, it was his choice to accept my request and come, just like it was his choice to lend me his services."

"What is Gehenna? And I've never heard of Lucifer before." Gray said with narrowed eyes.

"Gehenna is also known as hell, purgatory, the place where evil souls dwell to suffer for all eternity," Lucifer responded with ease, "I have many names. The Devil and Satan being the most common of which."

"Y-You summoned evil?" Lucy stammered stepping back.

"That is just a perceived misconception, a rumour spread by a holy man because I stole his mistress from him," he shrugged absently, "you steal a man's woman and suddenly your labelled a heretic. Is it really my fault that I could please her far better? I have spent millennia trapped within Gehenna, but it seems those rumours have not gone away. I care not for what a mortal thinks of me, it is only my lady whom I serve and whose opinion I care for." He gave Harlequin a salacious smirk, "would you like to experience my _evil deeds_ first hand?"

"No!" she responded quickly blushing at the thought.

"Roar of Hell Fire Dragon!" Natsu's shout interrupted them and they all watched as white flames poured out of his mouth. The flames hit Hades and sent him flying backwards and into the ground, before continuing to blast a huge hole in the wall, extending far over the island.

"Well wasn't that a sight to see," Lucifer chuckled, "I suppose it's good the flames of Gehenna accepted him. If not well… there is nothing to worry about now."

His comment went unheard as they all breathed a sigh of relief, Hades was still on the floor, looking battered and beaten. Natsu stumbled back, looking exhausted and fell to his knees laughing in relief, Lucy rushed over to him congratulating him. Their spirits and morale had been raised but it wasn't to last long.

"Such impressive youths," Hades voice washed over them like the coldest of winter's icy breath. "Makarov you idiot… You've raised some fearsome whippersnappers." He sat up slowly, taking a breath before rising to his feet, "how long has it been since I have been beaten like this?" His aura flared black and his wounds healed whilst his magic increased. "It will be a trivial matter to clean up now, I must honour you for showing me a good time." His hand raised to the eyepatch covering his right eye.

"So that attack didn't work? Lucifer's hell fire was nullified?" Erza questioned moving back.

"Che," Lucifer sneered, stepping forward, apparently he didn't like the fact his fire hadn't had the devastating effect it normally had. "Foolish mortals, messing with magic you don't understand."

"Demon's Eye… Open!" Hades' right eye slowly opened revealing an expanse of red, there was a white iris, but surrounding it was a crimson red. "I will show you the depths of magic… this is a realm which far surpasses even your imagination." His features changed, becoming wilder as his aura swirled black around him.

"Demon's Eye," Lucifer spoke, "a magic of the Black Arts which continuously increases the caster's magical power." He cast a glance at Harlequin who was staring wide eyed and horrified at Hades, his eyes narrowed slightly before turning back to Hades and stepping in front of Harlequin.

"It's over Fairy Tail!" He declared triumphantly, "the farther along the path of magic you go, the deeper you sink into darkness. What you find there in the depths, glistening, is the One Magic." He extended a hand, magic gathering around it, "just a little farther and I will have reached it. To reach that One Magic, I must create a world of magic, a world with Zeref!"

"What is the One Magic?" Laxus asked Lucifer who turned to him with a knowing smirk.

"Something he will never have," his hand reached out and caressed Harlequin's cheek with fondness, "One Magic is the original source of all magic. The magic that began the world, she knows of what I speak, but it is not his to command. Only one so full of love and kindness can wield it."

"You mean…" her eyes widened as what he had said sank in, "the Magical Spirits they…"

"Yes," he nodded, "they are the beginning, this One Magic, and you are their favoured one. They chose you to wield there powers because your ability to love far surpasses that of most mortals, you protect the bonds of love with a fierce determination."

"…you cannot go to World of Great Magic, you lack conviction to dive into its depths," Hades continued, oblivious to the conversation between Harlequin and Lucifer. He began to move his arms in a circular motion and the air began to vibrate with power. "From the Book of Zeref, Volume Four, Verse Twenty: Hidden Magic, Nemesis."

"Oh look," Lucifer stated with severe boredom as demons began rising from the rocks scattered around them, "he thinks he can summon demons now. Mortals never cease to amaze me."

Harlequin looked around her, the tiredness and despair of the others clear to see. Even Laxus, who had received the most of her healing power, looked exhausted and stared at the demons with wide eyes. Lucy clung to Natsu, who could barely move, Erza was shaking and Wendy was crying. Gray looked as though he couldn't believe what was happening, even she had trouble believing it. She had to do something. These were Mavis' precious disciples and Harlequin refused to let them die.

"There is little I can do here," Lucifer suddenly admitted, "I can fight him, summon my own demons to attack his but it would be a never ending battle. Evil against evil if you will."

"But you're Lucifer, you're the King of Gehenna. You have to be able to do something!" she implored him but he shook his head.

"As the saying goes, two wrongs don't make a right," Lucifer frowned, "Demon's Eye continuously allows his magic to grow. I could fight him but it wouldn't be productive, it would only cause devastation and annihilation."

Harlequin wondered what she could do when it suddenly came to her, she didn't know if it would work or if he would answer her call, but she had to do it. Not for herself, but for her new friends and for the guild, for Mavis who had shown the nine year old Harlequin what love was. She raised her hands, palms outstretched toward the ceiling and began pooling every bit of magic she had into her palms.

"I see," Lucifer smirked, "you're going to try summoning _him_. It seems I have a gutsy little thing for a master, you haven't even made a connection to the element and already you aiming for the top. Very well my lady, if you survive this I will bind myself to you. Who knows it could be fun," his chuckle echoed around the room long after he'd gone.

* * *

A/N: So yeah that happened... I blame the thing with Lucifer on rewatching Supernatural, she was always going to be able to summon creatures of light/dark to her when she connected to those elements. But I was thinking low level creatures like hell hounds and succubi. As soon as I typed Lucifer I was gone (maybe I was possessed :P ) but then I figured she'd be too powerful that way. So Lucifer pretty much does what he wants. She can summon him but it's his decision whether or not he will help.

Please let me know what you thought.

Please review :)


	5. The Power of Light Magic

A/N: Well, I left it on a sort of cliffhanger last chapter, and here you are, you find out who she summons. It wasn't really that hard to guess.

Enjoy~

* * *

She was panting hard as her magic continued to pool into her hands, sweat poured from her brow, the muscles in her arms ached but she would not let it deter her. Tears of desperation slipped down her cheeks, fear was tangible in the air and she knew her comrades were shaken deeply by it.

_Please someone, give us courage!_

The voice echoed in her head and she knew it was Lucy who had thought it, her desperation and remaining magic allowing Harlequin and the others to hear it. She closed her eyes tightly, knowing full well that doing this might kill her. But to save them she was willing to sacrifice her life. Green eyes shot open, glowing brightly with determination as she released her magic skyward.

"Open Gate of the Heavens, step forth into this world, the Archangel, Michael!"

She screamed the words, her body alight with pain from the sheer force it was taking to open the gate, she dropped to her knees, scream after scream tearing from her as she pushed with everything she had against the gate until finally, it gave. The magic circle filled the room, spreading a white, holy light into the room. It shone on the Fairy Tail members and slowly they felt there fear disappear, they looked up at the circle with wide eyes. A figure emerged, descending to ground like a leaf in a breeze.

He was blond, his long hair tied at the nape with a white ribbon, wearing the same princely outfit Lucifer had, only in a pure white with golden trimmings. He had kind blue eyes and a gentle smile. He bent down as he landed beside Harlequin, placing his hand on her head. "You are either very brave, or very foolish," he told her, "to try and summon me when you have not connected to the magic of Light. I commend you my dear Queen of Light, you truly are astounding. To think you would survive opening my gate…" his gaze went to each member of Fairy Tail, a sudden understanding coming over him, "I see now why you did it. To want to sacrifice your life to save your comrades is a noble thing indeed. Rest now my dearest queen, I will give you my power and aide you against this evil."

He laid her gently on the ground before turning to address the others, "I shall defeat the demons, but I won't be fighting alone. Hades is for you to defeat. Because of him the sacred island which holds the grave of your first master has been tainted, your nakama have been hurt and injured but you are surrounded by those who love you. You are afraid, but fear is good, it shows you your limitations and weakness so combine your fear together and let it be your strength. Seek your revenge."

His words had an astounding effect on the others, they all looked up at Michael with wide eyes. Natsu was the first to stand up, finding courage and determination to prevail once more.

"We know our weakness," the pink haired boy said, "so what will we do next? We will get stonger! We'll stand up and fight! What the blond haired guy said is right. We are together, we have our friends close by. Now there is nothing to fear, because we are not alone!"

"Your vanity is praiseworthy," Hades responded, "but it ends here."

"As long as our friends are with us," Erza said standing.

"We've got nothing to fear," Gray added, joining those standing.

"That's right," Lucy joined in, "Harlequin was willing to sacrifice her life for us. We have to do this for her and for the guild."

"Even if we don't have any magic power left," Wendy said, rising to her feet.

"We won't give up until the bitter end, that's what it means to be Fairy Tail!" Erza finished.

Michael smiled, his eyes brimming with light as he watched the mortals before him lend courage to each other. He now knew why Harlequin was willing to sacrifice her life for them, they were light and good; they were Fairy Tail. He would lend them his strength, not because it was what Harlequin willed, but because they deserved it and it was an honour to fight with such brave warriors. In his hand appeared a sword, one that glimmered and shone with light. He turned to face Hades and his horde of demons.

"Here we go!" Natsu cried and they all rushed forwards.

"What can you do without magic?" Hades questioned, his hands pressed together, palms outward, "dance dirt demons!"

The demons attacked as one, sending a beam of magic speeding towards them but Michael swung his sword in a large arc around him, cutting through the beams and disintegrating them. Natsu fell, but Lucy and Wendy were there to grab him and keep moving forwards. They were one, one family, one hope, one heart and they were unbeatable.

"Send everything to the darkness!" Hades cried, "Fairy Tail, your sun has set!"

Lucy and Wendy hurled Natsu forwards, sending him flying through the air, towards Gray and Erza. Michael and Laxus veered off, heading towards the demons and one by one they began cutting them down. Gray and Erza pushed Natsu forwards once more, in a show of great timing, teamwork and trust. Natsu hurtled towards Hades, who sent more demons after the approaching boy, but Michael and Laxus stopped them from reaching Natsu.

A loud explosion blew the room apart and, once the dust had settled the others saw that Natsu had managed to land a hit on Hades. His punch sending Hades stumbling backwards.

"Impossible! The hidden magic didn't work?" he was confused, and as Natsu ran forwards with his fist pulled back, Hades' eye returned to normal and his hand moved up to cover it. Natsu landed an uppercut and Hades fell backwards with a pained shout. The remained demons began crumbling back into the earth they made from. Natsu began a volley of unrelenting hits on Hades, who was powerless to fight back.

There was a great cracking sound around the island and they all watched as the tree that had been the centrepiece of the island was slowly being restored, growing from the ashes like a phoenix. Those who weren't fighting gave happy smiles at the sight, the island returning to the way it was gave them great hope. The Fairy Tail guild marks began glowing, restoring the magic power of those who held the mark as the protection the tree bestowed upon guild members was returned.

"We win!" Natsu declared, throwing his fist forward only to be stopped by Hades who punched the boy in return, it was followed by a kick sending Natsu backwards.

"Listen up!" Hades demanded, "for those who have walked the path of magic, the devil will never sleep!" he continued kicking and punching Natsu.

Laxus appeared before him, before he could do more damage to Natsu, his fist slamming into Hades face. "Do it!" he shouted to Natsu and the others, "Fairy Tail!" Hades kicked him to the ground but the distraction he caused allowed everyone time to move in.

"This time we will give him everything we have, no holding back," Erza told them.

"You'll face my wrath for this!" Hades shouted, his magic moving to attack them but Michael protected them. He stood beside Harlequin's prone form, he wouldn't join in on the attack because, as Laxus' comment hinted towards, it was Fairy Tail's job but he would protect them.

Lucy summoned Capricorn, who jumped forwards landing a series of kicks and punches on Hades. Wendy managed to get behind Hades and, after watching the others perform the move, was able to do her first Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon, the attack hit Hades full force and sent him flying towards to a waiting Gray. He created two swords called Icebringer and slashed them in the shape of 'X' along Hades' path. He was sent to ground, where Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour, and slashed in the shape of a pentagram. Finally Natsu surged forwards, one fist covered in his normal flame and the other the white flames of hell, Hades tried to counter by using Grimoire Law but couldn't move fast enough.

"New Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Exploding Hell Edge!" Natsu span around, creating a swirling vortex of red and white that covered Hades.

Day broke and with it Fairy Tail's victory over Grimoire Heart. Natsu fell to his knees, a huge smile on his face before shouting triumphantly, the others running towards him happily.

"Did we win?" Harlequin's tired voice washed over Michael who turned to her.

"You should be resting," he chastised but nodded, "yes we won."

"I'm glad," she smiled, closing her eyes once more, a happy but tired smile on her face.

"You do not have a guild mark," Michael commented offhandedly to Laxus, who had joined him in order to let the others celebrate without distraction. "but you once did."

"I was kicked out," he responded tensely, his arms crossing against his chest. Clearly the topic was a sore subject with the lightning Dragon Slayer.

"And yet, you returned when they needed you most," he smiled in way that told Laxus he knew something, "the sins of past slowly wash away when forgiveness is earned. I believe your actions today and repentance you have suffered has earned their forgiveness. You will gain the mark of Fairy Tail once more, though not for a little while."

"So will she," he nodded towards Harlequin, "Gramps'll let her into the guild, she deserves it more than I."

"Harlequin is special, she is the favoured one."

"You called her Queen of Light, Lucifer called her his lady and said she was the favoured one too. He pretty much said she controlled the One Magic… just who is she?"

"Who indeed," Michael responded in a way that told Laxus he wasn't going to get an answer. "I must return to the Heavens, I entrust Harlequin's safety to you and please pass along a message. Tell her not try something so reckless as summoning me until she has made a connection to the element, she won't survive a second time. Also, tell her to use that boy," he motioned to Natsu, "to make a connection to Fire. It isn't the best way to do it, but I'd rather she didn't go throwing herself into a volcano. Good day," he nodded and disappeared in a shining white light.

Laxus sighed and ran his hand down his face, before stooping to pick Harlequin up and make his way to the others. The exceeds came running towards them, a mass of Grimoire Heart members running after them. Everyone stared wide eyed, they were out of magic and couldn't fight against them Laxus found himself wishing Michael had stayed just a little longer when a voice he very familiar with washed over him.

"That's far enough," Makarov said, behind him were the remaining members of the guild, looking a little beaten in their bandages but the island had restored their magic.

"Everyone," Natsu said in awe.

With the arrival of Makarov and the defeat of Hades the members of Grimoire Heart soon fled the area. Fearing the wrath of Fairy Tail's master. As soon as they were out of sight everyone began cheering and celebrating.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked Laxus, she was nervous in his presence that much he could see, but her eyes were focussed on Harlequin.

"She is sleeping," Laxus responded, "her injuries are quite bad but she will live."

"Of course, she doesn't have the mark so she isn't protected by the tree," Lucy responded worriedly, Harlequin looked so small in Laxus' arms and yet, she had summoned the King of Hell and the Archangel Michael.

"She saved us," Natsu commented as he sauntered over to them, everyone quieted down as they turned to appraise the girl, "if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have been able to do it. She was ready to lay down her life for us and she barely knows us."

"You're a family," Harlequin responded, her voice cracking and tired green eyes opened once more. Laxus let her stand, though he kept his arm around her waist to support her, "I've never had a proper family before but seeing you fight together I realised what it meant. You all fought for each other, is wasn't about winning or losing, it was about protecting those you love. How could I not want to do everything I could to protect such a precious bond?"

"Well," Natsu declared with a cheeky grin, "you're part of the family now."

They soon went back to celebrating and Harlequin watched them with a tired smile, it wasn't long before the Raijinshu crowded around Laxus and Harlequin. He appeared to be annoyed with them but Harlequin knew that wasn't true, he was happy to see them.

"Makarov… finish me off," Hades called out as they were leaving to return to camp. Harlequin mostly zoned the conversation out, she was back in Laxus' arms and he was warm, it was lulling her to sleep. "…I was so close to reaching it. I was so close to the One Magic."

"Magic's true nature isn't darkness," Harlequin found herself saying, "Magic isn't good or evil, it simply exists. The One Magic was never a thing born out of darkness, it combines the elements and Light and Dark. No matter how hard you searched, you would never have found it, because it has to choose you. You will never be worthy of the One Magic, look around at what you've done, all you have created is a path of destruction. Love is the key to door but only those worthy enough are chosen to open it. You are a fool to think otherwise." She closed her eyes, her head resting on Laxus' shoulder as she finally succumbed to sleep.

She dreamt of dragons, darkness, death and a hatred unlike any she had ever felt before.

When she awoke they were back at camp, Laxus was sat a little ways away from her and the Raijinshu were puttering about him. She sat up slowly, looking about her suspiciously, she couldn't get her dream out her head. She thought back to before the fight with Hades, the word whispered to her in the darkness, Acnologia. Was it that? Or perhaps it was tiredness that was putting her on edge. Even amidst the happy banter of the others she couldn't calm down.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she sat beside Harlequin.

"Just a feeling," she responded slowly before shaking her head. "No, it's more than a feeling, my instinct is telling me that we aren't out of the woods yet."

"We will be fine," Lucy told her with a wide smile.

_I hope so Lucy, because I can't summon Michael again and I don't have the strength to shift into my Element Form._ All she could do was use her regular magic and help out the best she could. She excused herself from Lucy and wondered around the camp. _Zeref… where are you? What are you planning? _She knew Zeref was the opposite to her and that if he had awakened fully it wouldn't bode well for them.

"Oi," the voice startled her and she turned around to see Laxus sat with Gildarts, "you shouldn't go walking around in your condition."

"I'm fine," she muttered though it was obviously a lie. "What about you? Are you okay?"

He nodded before telling her what Michael had asked him to tell her.

"Believe me, I won't be trying to open Heaven's Gate until I learn the Light element, it hurt like nothing I've ever experienced before." She winced at the memory.

"Your screams were horrific," he added.

She turned suddenly when she felt a familiar magic brush against hers she frowned, now knowing Zeref was no longer on the island. She didn't understand why he'd left, but she knew she would see him again. She had the sudden desire to go find Mavis, knowing she would have some of the answers to her questions.

"I was told to look after you," Laxus began, his eyes narrowed on her as if he could tell what she was thinking, his arms folded across his chest, "I'd rather not have you pass out and have an avenging angel on my ass."

"Heaven's Gate? Avenging angel?" Gildarts interrupted, he didn't know much about the new girl, only that she was powerful and beautiful. He leered at her, a seductive and playful smirk on his face.

"That's right, you don't know," Laxus suddenly smirked, "I wouldn't go hitting on Harlequin here. She's the only woman who can summon the King of Hell and an Archangel."

She rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Glidarts spluttering in shock and an amused Laxus behind, it hurt to move but she was too restless to stay still. Wendy began healing people and she was tempted to receive a dose of healing but she didn't know if Wendy's power would hinder her own magic which was working on herself. The poor girl was out matched when Erza stepped on the scene in a sexy nurse outfit, immediately gaining the attention of the males in the group. Even Makarov's declaration of a new female only dress code didn't snap her out of her darkening mood.

Then she felt it.

A darkness that made her tremble and an evil hatred so foul it rooted her to the spot, her whole body shook in fear. She knew immediately what it was, who it was. Acnologia had come. She fell to her knees, panting hard as her fingers dug into the soil beneath her. Acnologia's being overwhelmed her and it grew stronger by the minute, she stared wide-eyed at the ground beneath her wondering what to do. The only being capable of going up against this foe was Michael but she couldn't summon him again, she couldn't even use her Element Form. She had to warn the others and they had to leave, she pulled every bit of courage she had and stood.

Then she heard it.

The faintest of rumblings.

Barely an echo on the breeze.

Before she fully registered what was happening, she was running through the trees ignoring her protesting muscles. She found Gray first. "We need to leave," she told him hurriedly.

"The boat will be ready soon," he told her in a soothing tone.

"No," she shouted, causing him to turn to her wide eyed, "we need to leave now. It's coming."

"What is coming?"

"I don't…" she didn't understand what was coming, let alone how to put it into words. "Please," she begged desperately.

"Until the boat is ready there is little we can do," Gray responded with a frown, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as he led her back to the camp. "Don't worry."

It was as they reached the others that she heard it again, the rumbling, only this time so did everyone else. She knew then that it was too late. The rumbling came again, longer and slightly louder, but it was only when the sound came once more, deafening in volume, that the other began to take it seriously.

"It's here," she told them, turning in the direction of the malevolent aura.

"A dragon's roar," Wendy whispered, standing from her spot at the table.

"What is here? A dragon?" Mira asked confused and a little scared.

Her answer came just as Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Cana and Gildarts came running back into camp. "Acnologia has come," she told them, raising a hand to the sky.

At first it was a shadow in the cloud, but then it descended revealing its huge form. Its entire body the colour of the blackest nights, two enormous wings keeping its mammoth sized body airborne. Its mouth opened revealing razor sharp teeth as it let out another roar. Harlequin had expected something fearsome but she had not expected a dragon.

"The Black Dragon of Apocalypse," Makarov said as he entered the camp, his eyes wide, "I can't believe it."

"Why is it here?" Lucy asked with a terrified voice.

"Hades," Harlequin responded, deciding not to mention Zeref and his call inside her mind, "his evil desires summoned it here and now… this is not a foe we can defeat."

"You!" Natsu shouted at the dragon, "do you know where Igneel is? Or Grandine and Metallicana?"

"Natsu!" Gildarts grabbed him, "Knock it off! Don't provoke it! I know I told you how I got this arm… no… how my whole body got like this."

Natsu became silent as he contemplated what Gildarts had told him, of what Acnologia did to him so long ago. They all stared in horror as Acnologia landed on the ground.

"This one's not like the dragon's that raised Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. Those were filled with love but this one isn't." Happy said.

"Aye this one's an enemy to humanity," Gildarts said in response. "No human can fight it."

"Can't you summon Michael or Lucifer again?" Lucy asked Harlequin, "they can defeat Acnologia right?"

"Michael could," Harlequin admitted but shook her head, "but I cannot open Heaven's Gate. I don't have enough strength left in my body for that. But Lucifer can't defeat Acnologia, to have him engage in this battle would only destroy everything."

"Then we fight it," Natsu said.

"You're looking at this the wrong way Natsu," Gildarts said with his eyes narrowed, "it's not about winning or losing with this one."

"It's how we are going to escape from it," Harlequin finished, "which of us are going to survive."

"You're saying this thing is going to kill us!?" Natsu shouted as the dragon pulled its head back.

"Everyone run!" Gildarts ordered.

They could only watch in horror as Acnologia roared with a power that far surpassed any of the dragon slayers. It destroyed everything, cracked the earth and uprooted the trees, nothing was safe from its wrath. Finally Harlequin understood her body's reaction to Acnologia before, it truly was a terrifying dragon to behold. It didn't attack again and instead seemed to be admiring its work, gloating as if to say 'look at what I can do you puny mortals'.

"Get your asses to the boat!" Gildarts shouted and everyone was quick to obey his order.

"Run this way, we are all going home together!" Erza shouted, pointing behind her and immediately they began running. Only their plan backfired when the dragon cut them off, it was clear it had a high level of intelligence and could understand them.

Acnologia was merciless, but it was toying with them, swatting at them as if they were no more than flies. They were all terrified and quickly losing hope. The dragon was too much for them to handle, especially when they weren't at full strength.

_This age is over. I was rather looking forward to meeting you again. But it seems it was not meant to be. Goodbye… Harlequin._

Zeref's voice echoed through her mind and once the words settled within her heart and soul she felt an anger burn through her. Makarov stepped forwards, pulling off his shirt as he went, his body glowing briefly as he began to enlarge his body.

"Get to the ship," he ordered.

Her anger turned into admiration towards the old man, who was giving them the chance to escape and live. The others shouted their protests, they didn't want to leave Makarov but he was adamant. She was unaware of the tears pouring down her cheeks as she watched him struggle to contain Acnologia. Even as Laxus grabbed Natsu and they all began to run, her heart remained behind.

_Am I going to let him die alone? Should I be running away? Fairy Tail is a family._

That much was true, she had witnessed it time and time again, they fought for each other and they stood by their nakama until the bitter end. She felt the ground shake and heard the pained cry of Makarov and made up her mind. _I will not leave him behind, not when he was kind enough to let me join this guild._ She stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Erza shouted as Harlequin began running back in the direction they had come from.

"I'm protecting my family," she shouted, not pausing in her retreat.

Her muscles ached and protested with each pounding step but she felt a power rise within her. She was startled when she felt someone grab her hand, looking to her left she saw Natsu, he didn't say anything just held her hand a little tighter and together they ran faster. Her magic reacted before they reached the dragon and she could think of what to do, acting on her will power of its own accord. It slammed into Acnologia, raising the dragon off the ground slightly and pushing it away from Makarov. Natsu shot forwards jumping on its back while she checked on Makarov.

"Harlequin…" he whispered when he saw her.

"Family protects each other, we don't leave anyone behind," she told him, "Fairy Tail taught me that."

"I was against the idea," Laxus put in when he'd caught up, staring at Makarov from the corner of his eye, "but when have we ever done as we're told."

"Laxus…" tears slipped down his cheeks as he smiled.

"All right!" Laxus shouted, his lightning crackling around him powerfully, "we give this everything we have! If I hear anyone say 'that's all I could manage' I will kick their asses. Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my lightning attack and let's knock this bastard for a loop!"

Harlequin smiled as her magic responded to his words, coiling around her eagerly, waiting for the moment to attack. Laxus released his lightning, Erza joining in with her Blumenblatt attack, one by one each member of the guild added their power to Laxus' attack and just before it struck Harlequin added her own. She didn't need to say a spell or manipulate her magic in anyway, it was far too eager and knew without any direction what it wanted from her. Her magic spiralled around the lightning combination and when it hit it created a shockwave of pure magical power.

"Heh, that should have done something," Harlequin said, falling to her knees feeling utterly drained and exhausted. Her muscles burned and it all she could do to stop herself from curling into a ball and moaning in pain.

"It's not over yet," Laxus said as he sneered down at the dragon, their power still attacking it. Acnologia however seemed to be unaffected. "Give it all you've got Natsu!"

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel and flown up into the sky with their exceeds, giving the dragon a taste of their own roars. Finally they gained some leeway, Acnologia was sent back, crashing against the rocks and into the ocean.

"Did we do it?" she asked weakly feeling a wetness dripping from her ears, mouth and nose.

"No, it's not using the power it did when it fought me," Gildarts responded, "it's playing with us."

"I'm bleeding," she mumbled as she pulled her fingers away from her face, staring at the red liquid in a morbid sort of way. "I think I used to much power, my body can't take anymore," she could no longer feel her pain, in fact she felt numb all over. She could only blink up at the others who were worrying about what to do, her vision began to fade and she fell forwards.

_Do not worry Harlequin, I will look after you all_.

Mavis voice washed over her mind and she managed a smile before her world turned black. She, along with the other members of the guild, wouldn't wake for another seven years.

* * *

A/N: I like Mavis... so a lot of things happened and the Tenrou Island arc is at an end... and I just worked out another potential pairing between Harlequin and Sting... she needs him in order to connect with Light, so there has to be some interaction between them in order to get him to help her.

Eugh! Why is deciding on a pairing for this story so hard... normally I have it down.

Please Review!


End file.
